starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Iskalloni
|class=Cyborg |subspecies= |races= |height= |length= |wingspan= |mass= |skincolor=Pale Blue |haircolor= |feathers= |eyecolor=Black |distinctions=*Hyperadaptable physiology *Resistance to blaster/phaser fire |lifespan= |planet=Iskadrell |habitat= |diet= |language= |members=}} The Iskalloni, or Iskallons, also known as the Borg, were a sentient species of blue-skinned, humanoid cyborgs indigenous to the Wild Space planet of Iskadrell. Possessing a physiology that allowed their bodies to integrate foreign matter, the Iskalloni experimented with cybernetic implants, sometimes replacing entire limbs with prosthetics. An isolated civilization with a technological base fusing biotechnology with mechanical devices, they rarely came into contact with the rest of the galaxy. Since their technology produced deadly toxic waste and they did not want to risk their own lives processing it, the Iskalloni resorted to slaving raids on other species, whom they transformed into cyborgs and forced to work with the dangerous waste. Viewing Humans as inferior, the cyborgs were intent to enslave them in particular. Unable to develop safer technology by themselves, the Iskalloni also studied captured Human starships in the hopes of finding a way to build machinery that would not be so deadly to operate. Prior to the Great Shadow Crusade, the Iskalloni were responsible for raising the Zeltron Antos Wyrick, who went on to become the infamous Mandalorian scientist "Doctor Demagol." During their first contact with the Galactic Empire, the cyborgs enslaved Imperial agents, prompting the Empire to attack Iskadrell in retaliation. Half of the planet was devastated before the Iskalloni repelled the attack, but they did not pursue the fleeing Imperials. Biology and appearance The Iskalloni—also known as Iskallons as well as the Borg—were a sentient species of hairless humanoids with pale blue skin. The Iskalloni had a unique physiology that allowed their bodies to rapidly recover from injuries and to adapt to any foreign matter in their systems instead of trying to reject it. Cybernetic implants were either surgically attached to the body or grown internally by nanoprobes injected into the bloodstream; in certain cases these implants could cause severe skin irritation, although they used a special mutagen—produced by a large pink plant—to further ease the adaptation process. Because of this, the species willingly experimented with cybernetic implants, which ranged from neural and mental enhancements to built-in blasters, and melee weapons. In most cases an eye would be replaced with an eyepiece that improved vision and they sometimes replaced entire limbs with prosthetic replacements. Drones were equipped with myriad technologies integrated into their bodies which enabled them to perform their duties within the Collective, several of which were universal to all drones. A neural transceiver kept them connected to the hive mind. A drone was able to communicate with their ship with signals across a subspace domain. Due to the addition of the mutagen to their systems, the species had deep-set, black eyes, high cheekbones, protruding foreheads, and sharp triangular white teeth, which all combined to give them a violent image. Ordinarily, their implants were covered by their skin for protection, but they would occasionally let some of the implants jut through, surrounded by prominent scars, to make their appearance more intimidating. The Iskalloni usually wore tight, leathery clothing—generally dark in color—with holes exposing their implants. One unusual ability the species had was a resistance to blaster and phaser fire. A blaster set on full power was usually as effective on an Iskalloni as a blaster set on stun would be on a Human. However, the Iskalloni made few advances in their cybernetic technology over the years. Society and culture The Iskalloni Collective was made up of at the very least millions of humanoids referred to as drones. Through the use of their cybernetic implants, the Iskalloni interacted by sharing one another's thoughts in a hive mind. Upon assimilation, these trillions of "voices" would overwhelm the drone, stifling individual thought and resistance to the Collective's will. To some drones these voices could eventually become a source of comfort, and their absence a source of pain. Iskalloni technology was based on a fusion of machinery and bio-technology. Many of their devices, from computers to starships, were grown in vats of organic ooze on their homeworld. These organic devices, like the Iskalloni themselves, could incorporate foreign objects into their physiology. The species' technology had serious drawbacks, however: nearly all of their devices produced highly toxic waste products that were deadly to the Iskalloni. This fact drove the cyborgs to enslave members of what they viewed as "lesser" species to process waste for them. The Iskalloni were especially bent on enslaving Humans, viewing them and the species that associated with them as worthless and weak. Upon capture, slaves of the Iskalloni were usually injected with the mutagen, which granted their bodies the same adaptation traits the Iskalloni had. The slaves were then given cybernetic implants—in effect, becoming Iskalloni themselves. The slaves rarely lasted long processing waste, though, so the Iskalloni made sure to keep a constant supply of captives. The typical Iskalloni temperament was calm, calculating, and unemotional. They often appeared detached or distracted, since they were continually controlling their implants to adapt to changes in their environment. The Iskalloni did not understand other species' reluctance to be implanted with cybernetics, the drones believing in the superiority of their way of life. As such, they performed their operations even despite the protests of their prisoners. The cyborgs often engaged in battle with those who refused to be converted. As their scientific progress stagnated, technology stolen during slave raids also became the Iskalloni's main source of technological improvements. History The Iskalloni hailed from Iskadrell, a planet in the Iskallon system, located in the Wild Space region of the galaxy and unexplored by galactic society. For several millennia prior to the rise of the Galactic Empire, the Iskalloni remained isolated from the rest of the galaxy, after several attempts by outsiders to establish peace with the species failed. They did, however, make occasional raiding expeditions into the civilized galaxy in order to acquire slaves to operate their dangerous technology. On one of those expeditions at some point before 4000 BBY, the Iskalloni captured a young Zeltron named Antos Wyrick. Raised by the Iskalloni, Wyrick lacked any social skills and failed to develop the empathetic ability inherent to all Zeltrons. The boy eventually learned the Iskalloni's surgical techniques and adapted to the cyborgs' lifestyle, helping them in their operations. Shortly before the Great Shadow Crusade, however, Iskadrell was raided by the warlike Mandalorians, who freed many slaves, including Wyrick. The latter went on to join the Mandalorians under the alias "Doctor Demagol," and he used the Iskalloni's surgical techniques in his infamous experiments on Force-sensitive people in his quest to study the nature of the Force.Knights of the Old Republic 48: Demon, Part 2 Having experienced Zeltron theatricality displayed by his wife Sibyl, Wyrick joyfully recalled his childhood spent with the emotionless Iskalloni. The Iskalloni eventually ventured into another galaxy where they came close to assimilating the Yuuzhan Vong species into their collective during a calamitous conflict. Eventually the organics of the galaxy rose up together and waged war on the cybernetic beings. The Borg were forced to flee back into the Unknown Regions where they reestablished their civilizations though they kept out of the affairs of that galaxy most of the time. \During the reign of the Galactic Empire, the Iskalloni traveled to the known galaxy and encountered Imperial agents. Seeing the cyborgs as potential allies, the Empire hoped that they could pay the Iskalloni to capture slaves for them; the cyborgs converted and enslaved the Imperial emissaries instead. Determined to enslave all of Humanity, the species also captured members of the Rebel Alliance during their initial raids. In retaliation for the loss of its agents, the Empire dispatched a force of three ''Victory''-class Star Destroyers to attack Iskadrell, devastating half of the planet before a deadly Iskalloni counterattack. The Imperial forces were forced to retreat, but were not pursued. After the raid, the Empire no longer considered the Iskalloni a threat, and the cyborgs, in turn, remained in seclusion until after the Battle of Endor. When the New Republic came to power, the Iskalloni resumed their slave raids, hoping to study Human technology and find ways to build machines that would not produce toxic waste. To this end, the Iskalloni allied themselves with a Human outlaw named Wertram Farege, who agreed to lure starships into Iskalloni space in exchange for a share of profits from each raid. Farege tricked a group of New Republic spacers on the planet Brevost, hiring them to transport him and a cargo of droid parts to Iskadrell. During the flight, however, Farege sabotaged the starship's hyperdrive, stranding the ship and its crew in the Iskallon system, where the Iskalloni frigate Stelaciter intercepted them. The cyborgs boarded the New Republic starship, intent on dismantling it. The ship also held planetary coordinates of several major New Republic systems, and the Iskalloni hoped to use that information to begin their conquest of Humankind. Intending to convert the crew of the ship into slaves as well, the Iskalloni imprisoned them aboard the Stelaciter. Reneging their deal with Farege, the cyborgs chose him as the first test subject, injected him with the mutagen and locked him with the rest of the prisoners, while the Iskalloni prepared more mutagen for the next injections. However, the spacers broke free, returned to their starship, and escaped with Farege, who was still experiencing the effects of the mutagen. Before doing so, though, the spacers sabotaged the Iskalloni frigate, preventing the cyborgs from following them and stranding the Iskalloni in their own system. In late c. 19 ABY, a Iskallon Heavy Frigate invaded Imperial Space and assimilated Gilad Pellaeon, whose tactical information contributed to Imperial Starfleet's disastrously one-sided engagement with the frigate, the Battle of the Valc system. A fleet of four Gladiator-class Star Destroyers assembled to combat the cube. All but one of these ships were destroyed, while the frigate remained intact, damaged but healing rapidly. The Chimaera recovered Pellaeon and used his connection to the hive-mind to disable the cube before it could attack Bastion.Star Wars: The Best of Both Worlds Their earlier actions in the Vong-Borg War were also indirectly responsible for the Yuuzhan Vong War, as the Vong's desperation in using organics to drive out the Iskalloni species led them to eventually become conquerors. Similarly, their technophobia had its roots from the same conflict. Appearances *''Knights of the Old Republic 48: Demon, Part 2'' * *''Star Wars: The Unifying Force'' Notes and references Category:Cyborg and droid sentient species Category:Iskalloni culture Category:Wild Space species